Sticks And Stones
Summary If you've read Corruption Within (Up to the time I edited it) then you know that Wildpelt and Fluffypelt are important characters, but, there's more to their clanmates. Iceclaw is suspected to be one of the corrupted warriors, and truthfully, he might be.. But, some people instantly disliked him from what I heard :P... But never, ever.. judge a book by it's cover. Because you know their name... Not their story. Chapter 1 It was a sunny day in a small forest, the canopy of trees shining in the morning mist, and the wind whistling through the forest. A black tom with pitch green eyes was talking to a younger white tom with yellow eyes, and from the conversation, it was serious. "Now, now, Ravenclaw, just because there's been more rogues sightings doesn't mean they are going to take all our prey." The white tom mewed calmly, his yellow eyes flashing. The black tom, Ravenclaw, mewed in exasperation, "Whitefall, please listen to reason, Shadestar is on her 6th life, and she's getting old, we can't have any-" Whitefall silenced him, "We are fine, Ravenclaw," he hissed, "I've patroled the border, and hunted several times, and the prey is normal around these parts." Ravenclaw twitched his tail in frustration, but nodded, "Fine, Whitefall." He grunted. "Good." Whitefall grunted also, then padded away. Ravenclaw stared after him, shaking his head in distrust then reminded himself, Watch yourself, Ravenclaw... Chasing corruption is just like chasing shadows. He turned his head to the nursery, watching some kits play with one of the smaller ones.'' '' Or was it really playing? Icekit could only watch as the older kits made fun of him, But why? He thought, What have I done to them? "You better watch out for warriors, they'll squish you because your so small!" The oldest of the two toms laughed at him, "Or a hawk willl grab you and eat you." "That's not true..." Icekit mewed, terrified and shaking. "Oh it is, the last kit did, remember him, Hawkkit?" The tom asked and looked at his friend, who had cold, laughing eyes. "Oh yes, he was small too." Hawkkit laughed also. "I'm not small!" Icekit yelled at them. The tom loomed over him, "You're pretty much the smallest kit in the nursery, even I could squish you!" He growled, sneering at him. Icekit could only watch as they growled and laughed at him, his eyes sad and terrified. Hawkkit mewed, "You won't become a warrior, you probably will die before you become an apprentice even!" His eyes were cold. Icekit backed up when they advanced slowly, "Do you really believe you'll survive?" Pinekit asked, his face was contorted into a dangerous sneer. Icekit didn't say anything, What did I do? He thought sadly when they continued calling him names. A female voice yowled, "Hey!" The toms stopped leering at him and looked up, a she-cat with bright silver fur, and flashing green eyes was staring at them. She thrust her muzzle into Pinekits face, "What, you have nothing better to do? You bully!" she snarled. Pinekit was taken aback, "Silverkit, he's small, even you can't disagree he likely won't make it." He mewed calmly. Silverkit unsheathed her claws, "Oh, and you will?" She snarled "Yeah, I will." Pinekit growled. "Ha! No, you won't make it, no one does! Only some make it to elder! You will probably die an apprentice with your attitude!" Silverkit snapped. Hawkkit just watched, but snuck past Silverkit to Icekit then asked in a whisper, "Want to prove your not small?" Icekit looked at him, "Depends." He muttered. Hawkkit's eyes seemed to flash in victory, but it disappeared and he mewed, "Meet me and Pinekit by the river tonight... Just don't bring Silverkit with you." He mewed. Icekit mewed, "Okay." When Pinekit and Silverkit stopped arguing, Pinekit and Hawkit went off to bug Ravenclaw, a scary grumpy warrior. Icekit mewed to Silverkit, "Thanks." Silverkit mewed, "No problem," and she padded back to her nest, mewing, "They're just meanies, you should ignore them." Icekit looked at her, "What I would give to give them a good swat in the eye." He mewed. She laughed, "When you're an apprentice, you might be able too." Icekit suddenly didn't feel so sad anymore, he nodded, "Yeah, or maybe they'll run into a tree." He laughed also. Silverkit mewed, "Just don't let them get to you, Icekit," she hesitated then continued, "Who knows, you might become one of the most respected warriors one day." Icekit nodded, it was obvious Silverkit trusted him, and he wanted to tell her what Hawkkit said, but he thought, No, they'll just call me more names. Soon, nightfall came, and he waited until everyone in the nursery was asleep. He padded out, following Pinekits and Hawkkits scent, until he stopped at a rushing river. He thought, This ain't so bad. Pinekit and Hawkkit appeared moments later, "You came." Pinekit mewed with surprise in his voice. "Yeah I did, now what?" Icekit asked them. Pinekit looked doubtful, and was about to say something, but Hawkkit mewed calmly, "Across this river, a scary rogue lives, and he has a lot of prey." Icekit rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to go attack him or steal his prey?" He asked. "Steal his prey, but you have to swim in the river first." Hawkkit mewed. Icekit looked at the river, which seemed cold and lethal, "Um, isn't that dangerous?" He asked, looking at the water doubtfully. "What? You scared?" Hawkkit sneered. "No!" Icekit snapped, then headed towards the river, and thought terrified, I can't swim... Pinekit looked like he was getting cold paws about something, but didn't say anything. Icekit put one of his paws in, and squeaked quietly to find it was freezing, enough to kill a young kit as small as him, by drowning or sickness. "Well?" Hawkkit sneered. Icekit went on a rock, overlooking the river, he was eerily close to the edge, staring at the water, having second thoughts. He thought he saw something across the river, Must have imagined it. He thought. He was right over the edge, on his paws, almost ready to leap. "Hey! What do you think your doing!?" A young voice across the river yowled, and Icekit felt someone push him into the cold water. He didn't even have time to gasp in shock, he was overwhelmed by water. He couldn't see anything as water filled his lungs, he thought, Huh... So they wanted to kill me. I should have told Silverkit, or someone. Icekit knew it was too late for him, he couldn't feel anything, but he felt something pull on his scruff, he tried to mutter, "Stop it." but he couldn't say anything. He felt himself being pulled upwards, and soon the cold was gone, but not the water, it was soft grass beneath him. A voice asked, "Are you all right?" He didn't say anything, I'm such a mouse-brain. ''He thought angrily, ''Letting them almost kill me! "Hello?" The voice asked. He opened one eye, "I'm dead right?" He asked. The young tom looming over him twitched his whiskers, "You're lucky I was near, you almost drowned." He mewed, "I'm Wild, who are you, young kit?" "Icekit." He mewed flatly, feeling angry, and he was surprised, he wasn't sad, he wasn't feeling lonely... He just felt angry and hateful. "Aren't you a bit too young to be wandering around, trying to swim?" Wild asked, confused. "I-I-" But he stopped, realising something, Wait... Someone pushed me! ''He stammared, "I-I was pushed..." He felt really cold and wet. Wild was about to say something, but was tackled by a pitch black tom with sharp green eyes. Icekit gasped "Ravenclaw!" He stood up quickly. Wild yowled, trying to get Ravenclaw off him, he thrashed, Wild's sharp green eyes filled with surprise and rage. Icekit watched, "Hey, hey, stop!" He yelled. Ravenclaw looked at Icekit, with Wild under him, who stopped thrashing. Icekit mewed, "He... He saved me, don't kill him!" He stared down Ravenclaw, who seemed faintly surprised. He looked down at Wild, then let him go. Wild got up, staring at Ravenclaw. Icekit was drenched, he coughed, "Can we go home Ravenclaw? I'm cold." Ravenclaw stared at Wild also, then turned and walked toward Icekit, and mewed, "Yes." He took one last glance at Wild, then he picked up Icekit. Icekit asked, "Where did Pinekit and Hawkkit go?" As Ravenclaw walked. Ravenclaw mewed in a muffled voice, "Shadestar is having a talk with them, a very long talk." Icekit just stayed silent, then sighed, "I was so mouse-brained, letting them talk me into that." Ravenclaw muttered, "Well, yes, that was pretty mouse-brained, how did you fall in anyways?" He asked. "I was pushed." Icekit mewed flatly. Ravenclaw just grunted, and soon they were in camp, everyone was looking at Ravenclaw, and mewing to the cats beside them, casting glances to the leaders den. Icekit stared as he was given to Frostfeather, his mother. Frostfeather mewed, "How can I ever thank you, Ravenclaw?" Ravenclaw mewed, "No need to, he was saved by a rogue." He flicked his tail and padded away. Frostfeather just shrugged, and padded back to the nursery, putting Icekit in his nest, and she had the scolding look on her face. Icekit narrowed his eyes, but her gaze softened and she mewed softly, "Are you all right?" Icekit was taken aback, "Um, cold, but I am all right." He mewed, staring at her. ''She was going to scold me, she doesn't usually change her mind. ''He thought surprised. Frostfeather mewed, "Hopefully you won't get green-cough." She laid down in the nest, falling asleep. Icekit curled up beside her also, and he was taken by anger again, hating Pinekit and Hawkkit for what they did, and for what they almost did. He growled silently, ''They'll pay for that, it will catch up to them, I'll make sure of it, I'll make sure they get it! ''He thought angrily. ~*~*~*~ A couple moons later, Fluffykit was born, he was bubbly, out-going, and likes to watch cats fight, and pull one on Icekit when he wasn't looking. One morning, when Icekit was eating a vole, Fluffykit pounced on Icekit, "Yay!" Icekit got attacked by the younger kitten, shaking him off, "Get off me, Fluffykit!" He growled. Fluffykit jumped off, "Icekit, can we play? I want to play!" He mewed in a squeak and bounced around Icekit his eyes wide. "Not right now Fluffykit I-" He mewed as he was about to take another bite out of his vole, but realised Fluffykit had took it, his tail waving in the air who mewed playfully, "Come get it!" Icekit looked at him, "Give it back, Fluffykit." He mewed annoyed, advancing on the younger kitten. Fluffykit crouched, waving his tail, facing Icekit, not realising Icekit was serious. Icekit was about to take the food back, but Fluffykit bounded away. "He-Hey!" Icekit yelled after him, chasing Fluffykit. Fluffykit jumped over a dozing Ravenclaw, who looked up just as Icekit ran into him, he grunted, "Wh-What?" He stared down at Icekit. He got up and moved, and Icekit continued chasing down the younger kit, who was bounding around the stump, he laughed when Icekit almost crashed into it. Icekit jumped over the log, and just missed Fluffykit as he jumped away. Icekit was getting tired. ''How can he have so much energy? ''He thought as he stopped chasing the kit, panting. Fluffykit bounded up to him, "Are you tired?" He looked a bit more happier after playing. "What do you think?" Icekit growled, taking back his vole. Fluffykit continued to jump around him, mewing, "Where'd you get the food, Icekit? Is it good? Can I have some?" He asked repeatedly. Icekit mewed, "I'm pretty sure there's a mouse on the fresh-kill pile, go have that." He flicked his tail. Fluffykit mewed, "Okay!" He quickly bounded away. Icekit watched as he was about to grab the mouse, but was stopped by Hawkkit, who grabbed the mouse first. "Oh, sorry!" Hawkkit sneered, and walked off with the mouse, and Fluffykit just stared. Icekit narrowed his eyes, he got up and looked at Fluffykit, who had hurt in his eyes. He then turned to Hawkkit, who was about to eat the mouse, even though he knew Hawkkit already ate. Icekit rushed Hawkkit pushing him away the mouse, and Icekit snarled, "Oh, you take food from young kits now?" He stared down at Hawkkit. Hawkkit growled, "It was my mouse." He pushed Icekit back, and was about to return to his mouse. Icekit slammed into his flank, and he rolled away. He got up, "All right, you asked for it!" Hawkkit snarled, even though he was a bit smaller then Icekit, who grew fast in the last moons. Hawkkit leaped at Icekit with unsheathed claws, but Icekit dodged and grabbed his neck, forcing him to slam down into the earth. He left Hawkkit to stand up, and took the mouse back to Fluffykit, who was staring with interest. He put the mouse down in front of Fluffykit, "Here you go, just, please let me eat." He padded away from Fluffykit, who just watched him, then mewed, "Thank you, Icekit!" He dug in to his mouse. Icekit finished his vole, feeling somewhat glad for what he did. Silverkit padded up to him, "That was very brave, what you did," she mewed, "I saw the whole thing, I can't believe Hawkkit would just take prey like that, especially from a young kit." "It's just Hawkkit, how is that brave?" He asked, confused. Silverkit mewed, "You stood up to him." There was friendliness in her eyes. "What would you have done? Fluffykit is too young to understand what Hawkkit was doing." Icekit mewed, his tail swishing. Silverkit mewed, "His older brother went missing, but he sees you as a brother, he was so lonely when his brother died, then he realises that you were the only friendly older tom in the nursery," she stared at him, "And I know deep inside you feel the same way, because you never had any siblings." Icekit stared at her, taken aback by her speech, but shrugged, "He sometimes annoys me though.." Silverkit laughed, "That's what siblings are for, trust me, I have two of them." Icekit just twitched his whiskers, "I guess you're right, I mean, he never really plays with the other kits." He mewed, curling his tail around his paws. "He really only trusts you, you know, he doesn't even get along with Blackflower, he only trusts you." Silverkit pointed out. Icekit sighed, "Okay, okay, I get the point." He stood up and asked, "What do I do about it?" Silverkit mewed, "Treat him like he was your younger brother," he flicked her tail, "But from what I saw, you already do." Icekit felt his spirits lift, but the deep rooted hatred for Hawkkit and Pinekit was still there, even more heated then before. But Pinekit barely talked to him and Hawkkit anymore, but whenever they crossed paths, he would always look away. Icekit saw Fluffykit pad up to them, "Yum, I like mouse, I can't wait to try bird!" He looked at Silverkit, "Hi!" Silverkit purred, "Hi, Fluffykit," she looked down at him, "Bird is pretty good, maybe Icekit will catch one for you when he's made an apprentice." She added with a glance to Icekit. Icekit stared at her, but looked down at Fluffykit when he squeaked, "Will you, Icekit?" His wide green eyes staring up at him. Icekit looked at Silverkit, then sighed, "Sure." Fluffykit bounded around him, "Yay, I will get to try bird!" He then bounded away, going towards Blackflower, who was twitching her tail. Silverkit nudged Icekit, "Aw, come on, he really wants that bird." She mewed with amusement. Icekit sighed, "You have two siblings?" He looked at her. "Yeah," she shrugged, "But they don't really like me, they like to chew on my tail." She lifted her tail, which was a bit mangy. Icekit looked at her, then stretched, "I don't even know when I'm going to be an apprentice, Silverkit." He mewed, flicking his tail. Silverkit looked at him, "Well, when it is, Whitefall will be conducting it, Shadestar can barely talk." She mewed, twitching her ear. "Well, I'm only five moons, I doubt I'm going to become an apprentice until I'm six moons." He mewed, shaking his head. Silverkit whispered, "Don't count on it, I overheard Whitefall saying that he was going to make early apprentices." Icekit looked alarmed, "Can he do that?" He asked, shocked. Silverkit shrugged then mewed, "What can we do? We're kits." Icekit shook his head, then asked, "Why would Whitefall want to make apprentices so early?" Silverkit mewed, "I don't know, to show us that he can do what he wants, and we can't do anything about it?" She twitched her tail. Then looked at the leaders den. Icekit and Silverkit stayed silent, they were in the only ones in the camp, everyone was either hunting, sleeping, or patrolling the border, so it was pretty suspicious when there was no noise. Icekit jumped when Whitefall ran out of the warriors den after going to talk to Shadestar, he yowled in shock and hurt, he was bleeding, "Shadestar is dead! Rogues killed her!" The cats poured out of the dens in panic, they yowled to each-other looking around alarmed. Icekit tipped his head, "Wai-Wait, that can't be possible, how would the rogue get out with us staring at the leaders den?" He mewed suspiciously. Silverkit looked suspicious also, "Yeah... I was watching the leaders den all day today, never saw a suspicous cat go in there." She growled, staring at Whitefall. Icekit looked at her, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked Silverkit nodded, "Whitefall killed her." She whispered. Whitefall looked like he heard them, because he was giving them a warning glare that said everything, meaning that if they told anybody, he'd kill them too. Whitefall leaped up onto the stump, then yowled, "Cats, we have suffered a death, and right under our noses, the rogues are to blame for this!" He slammed his paw down, and Icekit thought, ''What's that red on his paws? '' Whitefall glared at Silverkit and Icekit, "I think this is a perfect time to name apprentices, so we will have more fighting strength," he looked at Pinekit and Hawkkit too, "Will you four come here." Icekit and Silverkit padded close together, but Icekit was still suspicious. He looked down at them, "Will you four uphold the code at the cost of your life?" Icekit only nodded his assent, while the other three yowled their assent. Whitefall seemed unsatisfied with the nod, but just shrugged, "Then, you are all apprentices, Pinepaw, your mentor will be Frostfeather." Icekit looked at his mother, who seemed surprised. "Silverpaw, your mentor will be Rosedawn." Whitefall looked a pretty light cream she-cat with yellow eyes, who was more surprised then Frostfeather. Whitefall looked at Icekit, who glared at him, "Icepaw, your mentor will be Ravenclaw." Icepaw didn't answer, niether did Ravenclaw, but he wasn't surprised, he only had a suspicious look in his eyes. "I will mentor Hawkpaw." Whitefall looked down at the young tom, who was as cruel and suspicious as his new mentor. Icepaw muttered to Silverpaw, "I don't like this." Silverpaw flicked her tail as Fluffykit padded up to him, "Ooh, you're an apprentice!" He mewed excitedly, "I can't wait until I'm one!" Icepaw didn't answer, he wasn't sure how to answer either. Ravenclaw grunted, "Come with me, if you can bear with leaving your friends for a while." Icepaw looked at him, then followed him out of the camp, they padded through the dense forest, where sunlight hit the forest floor in spots. Icepaw asked, "Hey, Ravenclaw? What are we doing any-?" But when he turned, Ravenclaw wasn't there. Icepaw finished, "Ways...' He felt a heavy weight land on his back, and he was thrown to the forest floor and pinned down, but he realised it was only Ravenclaw. "You have to be vigilant, Icepaw, I could have killed you right there, with no effort at all!" He growled, then jumped into the bushes disappearing. Icepaw looked around, then yowled, "No fair! You know the territory better then I do!" He glared at the bushes, but felt something dash underneath him, making him fall onto his stomach, and he rolled away from Ravenclaw who had aimed to pin him again. Icepaw stood up quickly, then got a hit on the head from a sheathed paw, but it still dazzled him enough for Ravenclaw to tackle him, and pin him down. "Not good enough, Icepaw!" He snarled. Icepaw kicked as hard as he could, flinging Ravenclaw away. He stood up, he was panting, then leaped into the trees, with Ravenclaw following after. "Try, Icepaw, Try!" Ravenclaw yelled. "I am!" Icepaw hissed, almost falling of his branch. "Not hard enough!" Ravenclaw hissed as he forced Icepaw to go down the tree, Icepaw landed gracefully and dodged as Ravenclaw chased after him, and broke into a run. "Never turn your back on your enemy, Icepaw!" Ravenclaw hissed, he had leaped in front of Icepaw, causing him to collide into him. Icepaw rolled away, dodging Ravenclaw as he aimed for another swipe. Ravenclaw growled, "You aren't going to get anywhere in a battle if you keep dodging my attacks." Ravenclaw pinned Icepaw down, then growled, "Now try something I don't know." Icepaw kicked up again, but instead of running away, he flipped Ravenclaw, and put his paw on his neck, and held him down. Ravenclaw grunted, "Better, but just because you have your enemy pinned down, doesn't mean you have won," he flung Icepaw off him, then stood up, "I think that will do for now." Icepaw shook himself, then followed Ravenclaw, who mewed, "When dealing with rogues, you always need to know where you stand in a fight, one wrong move, and your dead," he crouched down, lifting his tail up a bit, then leaped, landing on a hiding squirrel, then he mewed, "Constant vigilance will save your life." He picked up the squirrel, and continued walking. ''He talks like we are all going to be attacked any second, '' Icepaw thought as he stared as his weird mentor, ''Why was I stuck with a crazy cat for a mentor? ''He rolled his eyes. Ravenclaw had led them back to camp, and Silverpaw had her jaws full of freshly caught prey, she muffled, "Rosedawn had me catching prey all morning." "Well, I was battle training, except I had no idea Ravenclaw was going to do that," Icepaw mewed, "I'd rather have been hunting then getting attacked by a cat bigger then me, I think he crushed a couple of my bones." "Well, there have been more rogue sightings, or Whitestar says there has," Silverpaw mewed as she put her prey down at the fresh-kill pile, "Both Whitestar and Ravenclaw are getting suspicious and paranoid." She added. Then grabbed a bird of the pile. Icepaw grabbed a mouse, then followed her, Silverpaw stopped him, "Hey.. Look over there..." She mewed and flicked her tail, and it appeared as if Whitestar was talking to some bushes. Whitestar backed up, then headed to talk to Frostflower, who was busy talking to some kits, Fluffykit and Willowkit, who had mischievious glances in their eyes. As he ate his mouse, the camp got eerily quiet, he looked around, and Silverpaw was bristling, her ears back, and she growled, "There is a heavy scent of rogues...." Icepaw braced himself, all that could be heard was the wind and the clouds rolling over head, which signaled a storm. Icepaw jumped when there was a loud like yowl, and huge cats crashed into the camp, aiming for the closest cat. Icepaw saw a huge cat charge Fluffykit, who was too scared to move. Icepaw leaped on the huge cat, dragging him away from Fluffykit, who ran to Blackflower who was sheltering all the kittens, hissing and spitting at the attacking cats. Icepaw was flung away, and smashed into the camp wall, he flinched in pain, and could not move. Even though he tried. He just layed there, feeling as if he was losing concious. He stood up with effort, and nearly got killed by a huge cat, who had charged him, but ended up running into the camp wall, then stumbling away dazed. Icepaw twitched his ear. Silverpaw who was bleeding heavily at her side, had limped up to him, "Are you all right? You took that throw pretty hard." She asked. Icepaw mewed, "I'll be fine, is Fluffykit alright?" "He and the other kits fled for somewhere safe with Blackflower, everyone else is fighting," she answered, "It doesn't look good Icepaw, it's obvious these cats are better trained, and better fed." She sniffed. Icepaw and Silverpaw jumped in unison over a charging cat, then turned to the cat, their tails flicking and eyes narrowed. The cat hissed, but looked up, flicking his ears, and he fled. It was obvious the rest of the cats were fleeing, or were commanded to retreat. Icepaw and Silverpaw looked at each-other confused, but shrugged. Ravenclaw mewed, "What was that about? They left just as quickly as they came in." He looked at Whitestar suspiciously. Whitestar shrugged and mewed, "Frostflower and Icepaw, can you come with me to check they don't come back?" Frostflower nodded, and Icepaw just shrugged. As Whitestar led them out of camp, it had started raining, and they walked for what seemed like an hour. Icepaw muttered, "I'm tired..." As they padded into a large clearing, then looked up when he heard a screech of surprise. Whitestar had Frostflower pinned, his teeth in her neck, and her eyes slowly went cloudy and distant. Blood stained the clearing, it was obvious she tried to resist, but Icepaw continued to stare with wide eyes, and he shook, ''No... Not her! Why her?! He looked up at Whitestar who mewed, "Tell anyone.. And you'll die too!" Icepaw backed away, and hurried away, he felt like he was walking no where. Until he ran into Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw looked down at him, "What happened?!" "Fr-Frostflower... She-She's dead." He whimpered, shaking all over. "By who?!" Ravenclaw seemed surprised and angry. "By-By... A rogue!" Icepaw mewed, hating that he was lying to his mentor. Ravenclaw narrowed his eyes, obviously suspicious of Icepaw, but shrugged and mewed, "Let's get you back to camp." Icepaw nodded and followed Ravenclaw, he looked down at the forest floor, and there were no sound of birds, and the rain had stopped, and there was not a single breath of wind. He hid behind Ravenclaw when they returned to camp, Fluffykit looked at Icepaw, and padded up to him, but his eyes filled with hurt when Icepaw ignored him. Silverpaw saw Fluffykit, and stopped Icepaw, "What happened?" She asked, her eyes worried. Icepaw didn't say anything, after a few minutes of silence, he mewed quietly, "Frostflower is dead." Silverpaws eyes widened, "Wha-? How?!" She asked. "She was killed by a rogue." Icepaw closed his eyes. Silverpaws eyes filled with sadness, "I'm so sorry Icepaw..." But she froze when Fluffykit padded up to them, his eyes wide and scared, "Icepaw? Are you okay?" He asked shakily Icepaw tried to sound cheerful, "I'll be fine Fluffykit." But it didn't work, because Fluffykits tail drooped. "It's okay if you don't tell me... I'm just a kit." He padded away. Icepaw tried to call after him "No... Wait..." He gave up when Fluffykit was out of ear-shot, and he looked at Silverpaw, who was looking grim. "I-I..." Icepaw faltered. Silverpaw looked down at her paws, Icepaw looked around to be caught in Hawkpaws cold, cruel gaze, he wasn't sad, he wasn't even sorry. He was glad, he was glad Icepaw was hurt, his whiskers twitched, and he padded toward his mentor. Icepaw just stared, he had a feeling Hawkpaw knew what happened. He just didn't know how to prove it. Chapter 2 Icepaw woke up suddenly, after having a bad dream, even though he couldn't remember what the dream was about, and he had the feeling that he didn't want to remember. He just stared at the night sky, the stars were bright, and birds flew by, staying as silent as the forest. He sighed, closing his eyes, hoping to get some peace from dreams and nightmares alike. He thought, Why must cats be so... untrustworthy... As he was staring into nothingness, flicking his tail with annoyance when there was scruffling. "Shut up..." He murmured, opening his eyes to look around, and was horrified to see everyone was asleep, he stood up quickly, bristling and unsheathing his claws. He flicked his ears, looking around the quiet den, confused on where the scuffling noises were coming from. He went out the back way of the apprentices den, which he discovered when he first went into the apprentices den, he looked around in the forest. He stepped out, looking around. He asked, "Who's there?" There was no answer, the only noise was the wind whistling in the trees, which was kind of creeping Icepaw out, and he thought, I heard something... I know I did! He jumped when there was another scuffling noise, an almost black tom padded out with tufted ear tips, green eyes sharp. Icepaw flicked his ear, narrowing his eyes, "You're familiar." He growled, not resting his defensive stance. "Same goes for here." The tom growled, he was a lot bigger and stronger than Icepaw, and there was no mistaking those ears. "Wild." Icepaw growled flatly. Wild's eyes flashed, and he growled, which Icepaw thought was very unlike him. Icepaw bristled when Wild laughed, "Heh, you clan-cats are all the same, blind to the obvious things, never wanting to look past a cat." Icepaw bristled, ''But... He was friendly when I met him, this can't be Wild! ''He thought, confused. Icepaw saw Wild unsheath his claws, and he growled, "Have you learned to fight yet Icekit? Or you still too small?" Icepaw snarled at the comment, and he unsheathed his claws too, and he hissed, "I'm not small!" But he looked up at Wild. "Heh, then why do you have to look up at me?" Wild sniffed, obviously not threatened by Icepaw. Icepaw lunged, taken-aback by Wild's mean comments. Wild jumped to the side, narrowly missing Icepaws ear as he swiped. Icepaw growled, "I'm. Not. Small!" He lunged for a final time, bowling Wildpaw over, and was ready to do some damage. "As I thought... You've been teased about your size, haven't you, Icepaw?" Wild asked, his eyes suddenly soft. Icepaw growled, "Why are you changing the subject?" He narrowed his eyes, slowly backing away. Wild stood up, shaking his fur, "Because that warrior, Ravenclaw, asked me to see if you were all right, even though I don't know why he wanted me to taunt you, probably to test you." He mewed, and shrugged. Icepaw relaxed, "So... You don't mean the things that you said?" He asked. "No." Wildpaw mewed. Icepaw then growled, "Why does Ravenclaw care about my feelings?" He backed away some more, allowing Wild some space. "I have no idea." Wild mewed, and shrugged. Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions